Those eyes
by manerill
Summary: One victim was petrified hours before Myrtle was killed, and she trusts her head of house, Albus Dumbledore with the key to unmask the attacker.
Tom

-Come in – sounded the deep voice of Armando Dippet and the headmaster´s office door opened to reveal the sixth year prefect Minerva McGonagall, the young Gryffindor girl was tall and thin but her eyes were always confident and with decided steps she made her way to the desk and glanced at both professors, Armando´s deputy, with his hands holding themselves at his back and the position at one side of the desk suggested that he had been pacing in thought.

-Miss McGonagall I´m quite pleased with the results of the mandrake potion and seeing the students restored back to health-Minerva smiled- As I appreciate it-

As one of the petrified victims, although she was the last, Minerva had spent the last month in the hospital wing in wait of the milagrous mandrakes to be ready, and as soon as the girl returned back to life she had to be retained by the mediwitch from going to speak with her head of house "for an urgent matter"

-I guess madam Pomfrey should be congratulated about it- Intervened Dumbledore with a smile, trying to sense his student.

Minerva nodded- She should- But the green eyes always framed by her glasses turned serious and directed her whole attention to him – Professor Dumbledore, can I talk with you for a moment?-Dumbledore nodded but sensing that something not quite pleasant was coming the headmaster raised his voice from behind his desk-Albus I must head out to the ministry , sure you wouldn't mind talking to your student here- Albus smiled kindly to his friend and superior- Not at all Headmaster-

Dippet stood to his full height and retrieved his cloak from behind his seat and reached for the door- If Parcemious hangs around just retrieve the letter and give him a treat, wouldn't you?- Albus slightly bowed his head, containing a chuckle as he saw the question in his student eyes.

-Until later- Said Dippet with a court smile on his elder face, and greeting a small bow to both gryffindors and with a soft pop he left the room.

-Parcemious?- Returning to look at his student the transfigurations professor chuckled at her inquisitive mind- his owl, I gave it to him when he was a small bird and they both began what I would call a complicated relationship, but one time, with a wet and broken newspaper in his hand Armando decided to punish the bird and presented him with a name I deeply believe himself invented- Minerva smiled and her professor directed a studying gaze at her eyes- But something tells me you didn't came here to talk about owls-

The young witch denied with her head and now Dumbledore could see hesitation in her eyes- No professor, I want to talk about the day I was petrified- The eyes of the headmaster closed slightly with curiosity behind the half-moon glasses that slipped one tiny bit as he nodded for her to continue .

And she did, with that thick with emotion voice with Scottish brogue that reminded that although she was different, stronger, she was still a young woman.

-I was about to finish my rounds, it was around 10 when I heard a strange sound, maybe a snake, I followed the sound to the second floor and near the girls bathroom I saw a figure standing aside the door, I recognized him immediately so I called him, he turned around with a crooked smile but before I could react a creature slipped from the bathroom behind him and the last I remember seeing is a pair of big eyes staring at me-

Dumbledore´s eyebrows had became closer at some point, he seemed deep in thought, slowly digesting the new information, he already had suspects and motives of the same but he needed her confirmation and just one question left his mouth

-And who was he?- their eye contact never broke but only deepened

The young witch swallowed and took a deep breath- Tom Riddle- the Gryffindor head of house, deep in thought walked to the other side of the desk – Miss McGonagall, you are surely aware that this is a serious accusation against other student- It wasn't a question but he already knew her answer.

Minerva nodded- I am professor, but I only said what I witnessed- And he believed her, maybe it was the fact that it wasn't in her good nature to lie, she had always been the best her house had to offer but deep in thought he barely acknowledged his student making a discreet exit, leaving him to his thoughts.

In his head, a list of the victims was already taking form.

All were muggle born.

Excepting one

Minerva McGonagall, the last victim to be petrified, merely hours before the innocent girl, Myrtle had been killed, and Dumbledore was quite sure, that his student and apprentice was the only one who saw more than the pair of deathly eyes.


End file.
